numberblocks_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten
Ten, or 10, is a Numberblock who debuts in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Biography 10 is the biggest of the Numberblocks. She can turn herself into a rocket & fly into space. Appearance 10 is made of ten white blocks with a red border. She has star-shaped red eyes and pink lips. She has dark red limbs and wears two gloves in her block colors. Sometimes her 1-block outlines disappear, which makes her a 10-block. Family: Unknown Mother ( deceased) Friends: Lots Enemies: Nobody Gender: Female Likes: Everything Dislikes: Nothing except for Siri Appearances *''Ten'' (debut) *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''The Three Threes'' *''Odds and Evens'' *''The Two Tree'' *''Numberblock Castle'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the difference?'' *''Numberblock Rally'' *''Five and Friends'' *''Ten Again'' *''Flatland'' *''The Legend of Big Tum'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' *''The Wrong Number'' (9's flashback) Total number of appearances: 21 Matilda FRUIT NINJA... Notes *10 is usually seen arranged vertically and aligned 2x5. The only time she is arranged in a triangle (1+2+3+4) is in her eponymous episode Ten, ''and the episode Building Blocks.'' *In the intro and some episodes, 10 stays standing vertically when she should be aligned 2x5 since she is a composite Numberblock. However, it is possible that the purpose of her often standing vertically is to show that she is the biggest Numberblock. These are the following episode where she is the only composite Numberblock to stay arranged vertical: **Theme song (Ten out of Ten version) **Blast Off **The Three Threes **Numberblocks Castle **Ten Green Bottles **Numberblobs **Peekaboo! **What's the Difference? **Five and Friends *Her voice actor, Teresa Gallagher, also voices 0 and 6. **Her voice actor also voices: ***Some female Alphablocks in Alphablocks ***Darzi (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Dashi (Octonauts) ***Nicole Watterson (Cartoon Network's The Amazing World Of Gumball) ***Egbert (Poppy Cat) ***Noddy (Noddy in Toyland) ***Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, Miss Naughty (Season 2), and Miss Whoops (UK Version of The Mr. Men Show) ***Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel (UK Version of Thomas & Friends) ***Lucy Selby (Postman Pat The Movie) ***Mater's Computer (Disney's Cars 2) ***The Tiddlytubbies(Teletubbies) ***Matilda (Angry Birds) *10 and 5 are similar in some ways. **They both wear gloves, but 5 has only one glove, while 10 has two gloves. **They both come after a square number. **They are both the biggest number in their respective seasons. *10's numeral means: **2 in Binary. **4 in Quaternary. **6 in Senary. **8 in Octal. **12 in Duodecimal. ***In the Duodecimal system, the numeral for 10 is a different symbol and is named "dek". **16 in Hexadecimal. ***In the hexadecimal system, the numeral for 10 is A. **20 in Vigesimal. *10 somewhat resembles red pencil sweets. *A notable change in Season 3 is that her helmet becomes red. Gallery 10 5-2.png |Ten in 2x5 form S2 E5.PNG |One and Ten in "Ten" S2 E15.PNG |Ten counts ten green bottles S2 E11.PNG |Numberblocks 1-10 playing Bounceball Ten_Balloons.PNG|Ten riding Numberballoons 8C888DE2-04F2-4118-8A3B-53FAD9D19885.jpeg|Ten ways to help your children at math Screenshot 20180928-171030.jpg|Ten in horizontal form Tired Ten.PNG|Ten at the end of "Ten Again" Dia1010.png TenTallThing.JPG Ten1333.JPG TenOddBlock.JPG TenShortUpsideDownHat.JPG TenChipped.JPG TenThing7.JPG TenStickingOut.JPG TenShifted.JPG TenPogo.JPG TenStairs.png